1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for synchronously reproducing multi-angle data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for synchronously reproducing individual image data corresponding to various viewing angles and/or audio data.
A study of reproducing an image at a viewer's viewing angle among images photographed at various angles is now in progress. Such a technique is called a multi-angle reproduction, such that a viewer can select and view one among a variety of images photographed at various angles, for example, an electric sign board, a close-up of a player, or an entire view of a sports ground or stadium, in case of a sports relay broadcast. In a digital versatile disk (DVD) system using a compression method of the MPEG-2 standard, images photographed at nine angles at a maximum are compressed and then multiplexed in the form of a program stream
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a data stream for multi-angle-reproducing data multiplexed in the form of a program stream. Individual data D1, D2, . . . , and D9 constituting a data stream contains video data of a sight or scene at an individual viewing angle. A reproduction apparatus according to the DVD standard extracts data of a particular viewing angle from a data stream and reproduces the extracted data, using viewing angle information among data search information for compressed data.
However, such a conventional apparatus provides only an image of a single viewing angle at any given time.